A Moment In Time
by Gevaudan
Summary: A brief look at the thoughts and feelings of Qui Gonn Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi during the final battle with Darth Maul. Non Slash, constructive comments welcomed.


**A Moment in Time **

Author: Gevaudan

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, alas. The characters here are property of George Lucas and I make no money from this.

Author's Note: This is my first piece of Star Wars fic and I'm not particularly pleased with it so I could really do with some constructive criticism. I know that there are books which deal with Qui Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi but I haven't read them so this is based solely on what is seen in TPM. It was written largely because I felt that Qui Gon should have said more to Obi-Wan than what he said about Anakin. I may be off the mark here, if so let me know. This is not slash, but I see the relationship between the two men as being father-son rather than anything else. Ok, long explanation over.

**Qui Gon Jinn**

A Jedi must be calm, that it what I was always taught, and a piece of knowledge I have always tried to pass on to my Padawan, but when a force field separates you from both your only enemy and your only ally it is a difficult state of mind to achieve. As soon as the force field separated me from the mysterious Sith Warrior I settled to the ground, determined to wait out the delay with the patience befitting a Jedi Master. Through the link we share I can feel a simmer of impatience from Obi-Wan and silently I counsel him to be still, secretly relieved that he still stands behind me. His fall at the hands of our dark opponent had sent a thrill of terror through me, only multiplied as I felt a flicker of panic from my Padawan as he battled to control his fall and his emotions.

As I stretch out my senses I can feel him, stood taught and alert as well as I can feel the thrumming of the generator which powers the red shimmering field which holds the three players in this game separated. If anything changes I will know it, and I will be ready. Through the force I can feel the anger at the delay radiating from our adversary and I know instinctively that after this lull his attack will only become more frenzied. But now the time for such thought is over as a subtle change in the Force alerts me to the opening of the shields. My muscles tense, ready, and as the Sith stepped forward I rise to meet him, my emerald blade singing.

**Obi-Wan Kenobi**

The distance between myself and my master appears to me as an almost insurmountable gap as the force field shimmers mockingly between us. I see him, sat calm and patient and I strive to achieve the peace he exudes even as I long to take my customary place, only two steps behind him and slightly to the left.

_'Padawan?'_ I hear his voice clearly through our mental link and the reassurance that comes with hearing his powerful voice calms me more than anything else.

'_Yes Master?'_ I reply, my gaze fixed somewhere between his bowed head and the Sith's yellow rimmed gaze.

'_Be still.'_ Years of obedience to Master Jinn quells the urge to pace immediately and I listen to his even voice intently, '_Take heed of your surroundings Obi-Wan. The field will drop when the power output changes and not before. So until that occurs I suggest you wait patiently, there is no place for fear or anger.'_

I nod and although he has not seen the gesture I must have calmed somewhat as I feel approval from my Master.

'_Obi-Wan?'_

_'Yes Master?'_

_'You are not injured? That was a rather spectacular fall you took.'_

His concern is enough to fill me with warmth and I feel a rush of gratitude that even at such a time as this he is able to show such compassion for others.

'_I'm fine Master.'_ I reply, struggling to keep the wry irony out of my voice, '_Although it is not something I am keen to repeat.'_

_'Indeed n-'_

His reply is cut off and I am aware of the subtle shifting in power that signals the dropping of the force field. I watch the fields drop one by one and see Qui Gon rise to meet the Sith. Then the field before me drops and I run to meet my adversary sapphire blade burning like ice in my steady grip. I draw my sword up ready to strike but a flicker in the Force alerts me to the closing of the electron shield and I am forced to slide to a stop and wait once more as my master continues to battle the Sith.

**Qui Gon Jinn**

The brief respite the shield presented was enough to allow me to clear my mind and reaffirm the condition of my Padawan. To protect and instruct an apprentice is always a Master's first aim, and although Obi-Wan is almost ready to take his place as a Jedi Knight that still remains my first objective. To see him fall so many floors was enough to momentarily distract me and the lull in the battle allowed me to regain the focus I had lost.

Red and green blades flash and meet in a cacophony of hissing and I need to use every clue I can obtain from the Force to help me counter the blows from my opponent. The fighting is fiercer and quicker now, but for a moment it feels as though I am gaining the upper hand although maintaining that position is difficult. I continue to parry the blows raining on me from each end of the deadly weapon hoping that the Sith is tiring as much as I am so that when Obi-Wan is freed we will once more possess the advantage.

I stumble slightly, a mistake that costs me everything as the dark warrior smashes his fist, still clenched around his weapon, into my chin. The pain from the blow is enough to cause sparks to flicker in front of my eyes, destroying my vision and preventing me from parrying the final thrust that sends the ruby blade into my chest.

**Obi-Wan Kenobi**

Frustration swells in me as I am once again prevented from taking my place at the side of my master. Everything is tinted a rosy pink due to the shimmer of the field that bars my path. I am forced to watch as the titanic struggle between Sith and Jedi Master that rages before me. Despite the dire situation we are in I am forced to appreciate the skill which is being displayed before me, especially on the part of my Master. Ever since I was taken as Master Jinn's Padawan learner I always admired the skill with which he wielded his lightsabre. He is by no means a small man and yet in the glow of his emerald blade he exuded the grace of a dancer as he led me through new katas during my training. Now every example of his skill and ability are on display before me and I cannot help a faint smile of pride tracing across my face as I see a parry of particular skill that momentarily gives the upper hand. Then my breath is stolen from me as I see the Sith Lord bring up his fist into Qui Gon's jaw. Fear freezes me in my place but as I see the ruby blade slide into my Master's chest even with all my training I cannot prevent the cry that spills from my throat.

**Qui Gon Jinn**

I am distantly aware of a cry on the edge of my hearing and my heart goes out to the young apprentice that I know has seen everything. I suddenly am aware of a falling sensation and despite my greatest efforts I cannot prevent myself sprawling across the cool metal tiles. I try to force my limbs to respond as I hear another clash of blades but they feel leaden and despite my best efforts I cannot even lift my head.

Strangely I do not feel any pain although I am aware the wound is serious, in my line of sight I can see the smoking of charred cloth and no doubt the flesh that lies beneath it.

Gradually I am aware of a tugging in my mind and I know deep inside that it is the Force pulling at my soul calling me to join it. A part of me longs to yield to the calm and serenity but a soft grunt from a voice I know as well as my own forces my awareness back to the present. I shift my gaze so I can see the battle still raging and I the first thing I see is Obi-Wan, demonstrating a level of skill with his azure blade that I have never before seen. A quick slice and a well placed kick evens the odds as the deadly dual ended weapon is reduced to a single blade that I know Obi-Wan will be able to battle more successfully. Then the position of battle shifts and I wince as I see the boot of our Sith opponent slam into the jaw of my young apprentice. I dimly catch myself thinking that it will need ice later and I wonder who will be there to care for my battered Padawan, then my tired heart rises into my mouth as I see the young man slide into the hole in the centre of the room followed quickly by a clatter as his blade drops into the bottomless depths. I long to stand and run to his aid, to reach out with the force to pull him to safety and yet I cannot even summon the strength to call out.

My fear steals over me but one more I have underestimated the man who has been under my tutelage for so long. Mastering the fear I'm sure he has felt he reaches out and pulls my blade towards the edge even as the Sith tries to make him fall. Through are link I feel Obi-Wan pull the force about him as he leaps and with the last of my strength I force my blade towards him, speeding its passage, then I slump to the ground once more, exhausted.

**Obi-Wan Kenobi**

The battle with the Sith leaves little time for thought, my attention is, for once, firmly on the moment in hand and not drifting ahead to what may be. I manage, though I am unsure how, to slip my blade between his grip effectively halving the length of his ruby blade. His surprise at this would have been almost comical if not for the seriousness of the situation and I press my advantage, forcing him to the ground with a well placed kick.

However against such an opponent the advantage is difficult to maintain and I am soon on the defensive once more as we continue to duel. A moment too late I see his boot, moments before it makes contact with my jaw, determined not to fall prey to the trick that felled my Master, I turn it into a neat, Force controlled roll, even as the pain throbs from my jaw to my temple, and continue and the battle moves on in a blur of motion that I can barely follow.

Suddenly, with a move I neither anticipate, nor fully understand, I am falling into the pit behind me and I grab blindly at the wall, a sigh of relief passing my lips as I make contact with a precipice. The relief turns to despair as I see the silver hilt of my sabre cascade into the depths. I cast desperately in my mind for options, become more desperate as swings from the Sith's weapon send glowing sparks into my eyes making concentration. I need a weapon, that much is clear, but it is equally clear that I cannot retrieve mine. Then it comes to me in a flash, Qui Gon's sabre is by his feet. I reach out with the force feeling the weapon and slowly begin to draw it towards me even as I prepare to leap. Then as my grip begins to fail I force myself upwards and as the blade flies towards my with greater speed than I could have hoped for I recognise the gentle touch of my Master and I am immensely grateful. The surprise of the dark warrior is all I need and I press home the advantage ruthlessly. Then finally he makes the mistake I have been desperately waiting for and with a slice of the emerald blade I dispassionately watch his tumble into the dark depths, even as his legs separate from his torso.

**Qui Gon Jinn**

I come round to see the concerned eyes of my young apprentice. I feel him reach out with the Force to assess the extent of my injuries.

'It's….too late…'I tell him my voice husky with shock and weakness, '…It's…'

He denies it but I know he understands. No mad dash to the healers on this planet can save me now. I have so much I want to tell him, this young man who has become the central figure in my life, so many things that I suddenly regret not being able to say when I had both time and opportunity, and now, at the time when every words counts I am forced to speak to him of the boy who may become so important to everything.

'Promise me…' I whisper, and in his eyes I see he has agreed before I even name my request, 'promise me you'll train the boy.'

He agrees but through our shared link, strong even now I sense the thought that runs through his head, '_I can't do it!'_ and although time is short and I continue to speak of the boy I reach up and caress his cheek, sending through our link the message that is more important than anything else that I have to say.

As darkness clouds my vision I desperately try to cling to the vision of my Padawan and pray he heard what I had to say, and as the darkness becomes complete the final thing I hear through our link is the reply. And in the final moments of my life I am paid the biggest compliment, from the boy, the man, who means so much to me.

'_I love you father.'_

Then everything fades to black.

**Obi-Wan Kenobi**

There is no time, nor do I feel inclined to celebrate this victory and my only though is for the stricken man on the ground. Tenderly I lift him into my lap, praying it is not too late and that he hasn't slipped away while I fought. But after a long moment his eyes flicker open to regard my steadily.

Frantically I reach out with the Force seeking for a way I can aid him, even with my limited healing knowledge. But before I can complete the action he tells me it is too late, and even with my denial I know that in this, as in so many other things, he is right.

He begins to speak softly, and I have to strain to hear the voice, once so booming and clear that has been made weak and unrecognisable through shock and pain.

'Promise me,' he whispers, and I know I will do whatever he asks of me, even before he puts it into words. 'Promise me you'll train the boy.'

'I will,' I answer, trying to reassure him, although doubt floods me. I am not yet a Knight and cannot take a Padawan until I am. Even then I am too young, too inexperienced, I cannot possibly train the boy who is the chosen one, I haven't got the skill to do it.

And then, as my Master reaches to touch my cheek continuing to speak about the boy as I nod numbly , I realise he has heard my mental anguish as I hear his voice for the last time in my head.

'_I believe in you, Obi-Wan. You can do this, I know it.'_

My doubt continues to assuage my mind, '_I don't want to fail you Master.'_

'_My son, you have never made me anything but proud.'_

Tears trickle down my cheek then but I try with all my might to send one final message through our link so I know he has understood, a message that is more important even than my promise to train the boy.

He smiles slightly, and I know then that he has heard. Then lids close over his hazel eyes for the final time, and I can no longer hold back my sobs of despair.

--

Ok, so that's it. I have a little bit more from Obi-Wan's POV at QGJ's funeral but I don't know whether to put it on with this or have it as a separate piece entirely. Any ideas let me know….


End file.
